Omniblade
by kyelmarsh
Summary: In her final hour Rihoko's mother sacrificed her self to destroy the witchblade. ... But she failed and now a new threat has shown it's face threatening to send the world in to endless anarchy and watch it burn. also has romance and well alot. has OC's


A witch blade story. the Omni blade.

Ok I just want to say this now so I do not need to say it again. I know very little about "the darkness" and "the light" which came together to create the witchblade. I am based this almost souly off the anime and what it shows. Sorry if this displeases you but that's it however I am dwelling in to the past more and saying what if they had more then one creation. The "Omni-blade" Is the long lost brother to the witchblade it works about the same way but welds it's self only to men and where as the witch \blade exsists to keep the world in order and keep the balance. The omniblade lives only to wreak havoc and bring about total anarchy.

Now this story is actually set only a few years after the ending of the anime and well Masane's plan to take the witchblade with her to hell ... did not work out to well. The witchblade was to powerful to be completely destroyed so after only a year it was back to it's normal self and sought out it's target. Rihoko who is now 18 years old. [so it has actually been about 12 years]

I own nothing made by top cow or gonzo which this anime belongs to. not me them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sought by the greed of men since the dawn of human kind, but only bestowed upon the women whose fate it forever scars...the Witchblade. Is it the righteous sword of God? Or hand of the Devil himself? Now a new bearer has been chosen. And she must discover the answers for herself. As she stands on the brink of destiny, she is forced to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin. ... However. Not many know of the second half of the coin...The Omniblade long ago forgotten to the world and buried in history along with the blood it had spilled. Bestowed only on the men who wish for nothing more then to watch the world burn. Now it has returned and found it's true bearer who if not stopped will throw the world in to endless anarchy and chaos.

"Now then I have seen the full extent of you're power and I must say I'm impressed ... However" I raise my right arm, back hand shot out from my fingertips and gleamed a wicked black on silver from the moonlight. "I have no more use for you and you have shown that compared to me. You are not worthy. It is fate. The Omni Blade and the witch blade have been arch rivals since the dawn of time. now we finally see which is stronger when both are welded by there true bearers. ... Good bye. Rihoko"

Rihoko shot bolt up out of bed and looked around. Her room was exactly like it was when she had fallen asleep.

"Rihoko? Are you Alright" I looked over to the sofa and saw Reiji Takayama who I had found out was my dad. With his help I was able to do what my mom wished I would be able to do again someday. Smile.

I still remember the first time I smiled after her sacrifice.

It was 10 years ago today that with the help from my dad and some of the money my mom left me I was able to buy a big house well not really house it was more of a hotel. And the first thing I did when I bought it was called up all my freinds from Mariko's Garden and invited them all over. Eventually I was able to ask them all the question I had been dieing to get out.

I asked them all if they would all like to live here with me rent free for the first three years. Most of them jumped at the idea, others took some convincing but they came around too with some persuasion and now it's like were all back together again. I even offered Mari a job as the bar woman and she pretty much did as she always did she even collects the rent for me. so it's just like it used to be only this place was allot bigger it was called Odd Jobs Amaha sense that what almost every tenet had and the name just brought back memories and as soon as the name was put above the door. I could not help it. I smiled.

I do all the cooking my self still and everybody says I just keep getting better and every weekend the food is free. The only excerption is my dad who I make everything for, he sold his house and that had helped with advertisement money and redecorating the place. Almost everyday I would ask him about what it was my mom did and he would always answer me truthfully but I could see it pained him to talk about it. However recently I have stopped asking since I think I know everything I can now.

The Witchblade? I know everything my mom and dad knew about it but there was one thing I knew that he did not. ... Something other then me smiling had happened on that day.

It was dark out and I was coming back from the story when it happened something thin had wrapped it's self around my arm and yanked me sideways into a dark alleyway. Pain shot up my right arm as something pierced it. It took me awhile but as the tendrils wrapped themselves around me I understood what was happening. The Witchblade had found me and from the tight grasp it had on my body I could tell it was not about to let me go.

I looked down at my wrist, the blade had not yet show it's self as it had on mom there was just a mark on my arm like mom always used to have before the accursed thing had activated. I had always just figured mom had worn that bracelet to cover up the mark but now I understood.

I had keep it a secret from dad for so long now but I don't know how much longer I can keep it up. I had graduated from high school not too long ago and was already managing the hotel and dad helped me and now we would be together allot more, not that I did not like spending time with him I loved my dad, it's just it gave him more opportunitys to see my wrist and surely he would recognize the mark instantly.

I had to be careful.

"YA I'm fine dad" I said jumping out of bed and walking over to the walk in closet before putting on my normal clothing for when I was just at home and around the hotel.

First I striped out of the nightdress dad had bought me it was black and ruffly near the bottom. It reminded me of black-rosses. He said it made me look mature but It was still kind of dark for me I just wore it because he had got it for me and it really was compterble to sleep in. After I was out of it I put on my normal clothing a short sleeve black t-shirt with a small monkey face on the left shoulder and over that I wore a no sleeved white shirt that hugged tightly to my curves.

Even if My mom was not really well my mom biologically I could have easily said I was because even at my age now my breasts were almost as big as her's were but I don't think they will get any bigger. or at least I hope not.

I also put on my skinny blue jeans and white sneakers. As I walked out the first thing that caught my eye was what caught my eye every morning. I used to cry when I saw it but now all I could do was smile at the happy memories it brought back. It was a picture of me and my mom in the hotel. It was taken the night before she died by my friend Yusuke Tozawa. He had made allot of money from the news-update he gave his friend when he was convincing everybody my mom was not a monster. I would never be able the thank him enufe for doing that but eventually he told me I could stop and there was no need. I still did it I just did it in my head now.

After I had made breakfast and dad got dressed we head down stairs to the main room and there was somebody new sitting at one of the tables and he was talking with it sounded as if he wanted to move in. He saw me and waved then Mariko looked back and smiled.

"And there she is now, Now like I was saying if you want to stay you will have to bring it up with her. This is Mrs. Rihoko, the manager" said Mariko then getting up and walking over to the bar but not before patting my shoulder.

"Well I must say you are younger then I expected, Anyway my name is Takeru and this is my ... where did he go" Takeru began to look around him and soon sighed with relife as he saw a boy around my age sitting next to Mrs. Naomi.

The boy looked to be about my age and had the same shade of black hair I did and it just a but and reached the back of his neck. He was wearing the same color I was too only inverted. His thin jacket was black and his undershirt was white. When the boy turned to face me completely I saw he had beautiful green eyes.

"Yes there he is" He motinond for the boy to come over which he did and sat down next to his father.

"This is my son, Sebastian. We were hoping we could get a place to stay, we were not able to pay the rent at out old place and we say that you don't charge rent for the first year is that true?" asked Takeru. I smiled at him and then at his son.

"That's right staying is free but food still costs you and so do pets if you have any, but don't worry the food is worth it and pet's do not cost that much anyway I like animals" I said smiling wider.

Sebastian looked board but Takaru was beaming.

"Grate so we can have the room?" He asked

"Well one thing first." I said holding up my index finger and smiled even more. "As the name suggests you do need a job to stay here and if it's a really odd one I have a treat for you" I said looking at the two, Takaru fround but now Sebastian was smirking.

"Well then It looks like I'm the one who's getting us in here" He said Leaning back in his chair. "I got a job. It doesn't pay much and it's not very odd but I got a job" He said now looking me in the eye.

"Alright what do you do?" I asked. He sat his chair straight and put his head in his hands.

"I work for a ramen shop" He said sounding board again.

"Well that's a new one but YA it's not very odd. Anyway the rent is cheep but not so cheep that you can get in if that's all you do but you have a job and the first year of rent is free so the room is yours. It's the room to the left on the 5th floor ok" I said getting up and walking behind the counter to reach under and grab the right keys. "Here YA go" I said tossing the keys to Takaru but Sebastian grabbed them instead.

"Let's go cheek out the room"

...

YA my laptop is about dead so I'm ending it here. sorry. but this is just an intro chapter anyway so just tell me if you think this could be good.

complements are welcome

constrictive criticism is respected and taken in to account

flames are ignored.


End file.
